Three Boys and a Love Triangle
by Shiki's Favourite Pocky
Summary: Haru loves Yuki. Yuki loves Kyo. Kyo loves Haru. How will these boys get out of this mess? A threesome surely won't help... Shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, it's me again! With yet another Fruits Basket yaoi - and about a million more coming soon… :P Enjoy, fellow yaoi fangirls.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Natsuki Takaya – and no, I'm not – Tohru would never exist and the whole series would be a giant yaoi-fest. Nah… Thank God I don't own it, otherwise it'd suck. DX**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The vibrant afternoon sun beamed down at the Main House one Sunday afternoon, almost as though Tohru Honda were smiling brightly down at the quaint place, and not a single cloud was visible in the electric blue sky. However, the sunny weather was the total opposite of the mood of one particular salt-and-pepper-haired lad.

If Hatsuharu Sohma's mood was a sort of weather, it would sure be foul. The sky would be decorated with dark clouds as rain dropped down to the ground, as though the clouds were crying for some reason. In other words, Haru's current mood was: sad. And a little confused.

The image of his now ex-girlfriend, Rin, appearing so beautiful yet actually so bedraggled in her hospital bed as she told him she didn't need him…

_Is this what Hatori felt after Kana left?_

Love never succeeded with the Juunishi, and Haru was well aware of that. Kana's memories had to be erased after Akito disapproved of her relationship with Hatori, and Kisa was physically injured by the brutal Sohma Family head as Hiro told him his true feelings for the little tiger. With him and Rin, Haru thought that maybe – just maybe – their bond would be an exception. But no, the ebony-haired horse just _had _to land in hospital because of Akito and she just _had _to dump Haru afterwards.

In the lives of the Juunishi, love hurt. A lot. And now it was Haru's turn to suffer.

The poor ox's sad thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rustling of leaves from behind him, so he turned to see a short, blond boy who was the same age as him, although he looked a lot younger. He was wearing a German-style tunic with ruffles around the neck and a matching cap. His coffee-coloured eyes, which often held fun and excitement, presently had worry and concern evident in them.

"Haru? Are you alright?" the small boy asked curiously.

Haru sighed sadly. "It's over, Momiji," he told the sunny-haired boy.

Momiji cocked his small head to the side in confusion. "What do you- oh, no, don't tell me you broke up with Rin! You were so happy with her!"

The ox-cursed nodded glumly. In a lot of ways, Momiji was like Tohru. And if there was one thing these two were good at, it was detecting peoples' moods and problems – even with the most stoic people, like Haru.

"You must really miss her, right, Haru?" the little usagi said. Haru nodded once again.

A brief silence enveloped the two Sohmas, before Haru decided to change the subject. "How's Yuki?" he asked. "I haven't seen him all weekend."

The eager grin and twinkle in his eyes that Momiji was famous for returned to the rabbit in an instant as he replied, "He's doing great! But I think he's acting a bit strange lately. Almost as though he's in love!"

Haru's heart crashed down to the pit of his stomach. _No… Not Yuki, too…_

He knew that the little nezumi had already suffered a fair bit in his childhood and even now, what with being Akito's favourite and all, but the last thing Haru needed was for him to join the heartbreak club. He knew quite a few Sohmas whose delicate hearts had been tossed away by Akito and those dearest, but as far as he knew, every single member of the Juunishi was currently single. Although, Hatori had vowed never to love again after the heart-wrenching incident with Kana, Hiro was still fighting to win Kisa's heart and now Yuki seemed to have a special someone in mind, despite the consequences. _It must be that Tohru girl everyone seems to love, _Haru decided. He'd often catch the Prince Yuki Fan Club shooting daggers at the young girl whenever she and Yuki were within 5 centimetres from each other.

"Haru? What's wrong? You should be happy that Yuki likes you!"

The cow jumped at the sound of the rabbit's excited voice. "Maybe he does like me," he responded calmly. "But it could be anyone, you know. Either way, no matter who he fancies, I hope he's careful of what he's wishing for. You know what happened with me and Rin, and Hatori and Kana."

Momiji nodded solemnly. He was constantly reminded of Kana due to the pictures of the cheerful brunette that Hatori had in his house. "But maybe," he whispered, "you can give love a second chance – kind of like what Hiro's doing, only you can find a different person. For instance, how do you feel about Yuki, exactly? You've always admired him, have you?"

Haru nodded. He remembered when he was younger, he'd watch the beautiful prince from afar and go over every little detail, from his transparent skin to his silvery-coloured hair.

And then, just like magic, Haru found the reason why Rin dumped him. It wasn't just because of the curse, wasn't just because generations of Sohmas were all doomed when it came to love.

It was because he loved Yuki all along.

Judging by the spark that lay in Momiji's hazel-coloured eyes, everyone but Haru seemed to had noticed. Rin must had studied him really carefully and assumed that he was using her while his heart belonged to someone else. And strangely enough, Haru didn't feel as guilty as he'd thought he'd be.

"Maybe I will," he declared. "Maybe I will give this another chance."

Momiji grinned and high-fived him. "You go, Haru!" he cheered excitedly.

It was nice to know that someone supported him.

* * *

**A/N: Bah… Sorry for the shortness, but gimme a break; the story's only just starting! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Japanese Translations**

_Juunishi _– the Chinese Zodiac

_usagi – _rabbit

_nezumi – _rat

**I will be using a little more Japanese words in future chapters, but don't worry: I'll translate them as well. Although, I can tell you the Japanese saying for 'I love you': ****_ai shiteru. _****I learnt that in a Yuki/Kyo fic where Yuki says it to Kyo! 3 But who'll be saying 'ai shiteru' to who in 'Three Boys and a Love Triangle'? You'll find out soon enough! XP**

- **Pocky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 iz here, people! XD Just a warning, though, that Kyo may be acting a little OOC in this chapter, although I do try my best to keep everyone in character, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and cover of this fic. Everything else belongs to Natsuki Takaya.**

**Chapter 2**

The weekend was over, and now it was Monday morning at Shigure's house. As Kyo Sohma scampered down the stairs, dressed in full school uniform and desperately trying to smooth down his tousled apricot locks, he shoved past his rival, Yuki, also in school uniform but with his dusky hair neatly combed. Tohru Honda looked up from the rice cooker and smiled warmly at the two boys as they entered the kitchen.

"Ah, morning, Sohma-san, Kyo-kun!" she chirped as her chocolate-coloured eyes shone brightly. "Breakfast is almost done. Why don't you go sit at the table while you wait?"

They obeyed and sat at the small table where Shigure – yet another Sohma – was already sitting; sipping a cup of coffee as he immersed his perverted self into the newspaper he was reading.

Kyo stared into space as a certain black-and-white-haired ox made his way into his head, along with a white flower whose light petals drifted downwards as tanned fingers plucked them off, one by one.

_Loves me… loves me not…_

The fiery-haired neko found himself indulging in this girly habit quite often now, usually when no one was looking. His crush on Haru had developed sometime a year ago, and at first he'd just decided that he was somehow gaining a mental illness. But then he realised that he wasn't a  
lunatic, and so he came to accept his feelings for his younger cousin. For the past eleven months he kept his exterior toward him even, but these days he was becoming unusually obsessed, to the point of pulling petals from flowers and sometimes blushing whenever Haru was in his line of vision.

_Damn that cow. Damn Haru for making me act like such a sissy._

"Excuse me?"

Yuki's velvety voice broke into the cat's thoughts, glancing at him with befuddled violet eyes. The hairs at the back of Kyo's neck stood in anger as the cat-cursed glared at the rat.

"What's your problem, damn rat?" he retorted, but he was silently pleading, _Damnit, please don't tell me I actually said that aloud._

"I seem to recall you talking to yourself, stupid cat. Something about Haru and you being a sissy?" Yuki cocked his head to the side; almond-shaped eyes brimmed with curiosity.

Crimson eyes flashed with anger, and tanned cheeks flushed with fury and embarrassment. "Get your ears checked, damn rat!" Kyo yelled. "I said no such thing! Damnit, I wasn't even talking to myself!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow in disbelief but said nothing else, for Tohru was now setting bowls down in front of them. Breakfast was ready, and after that another day of school would begin.

As our trio made their way through the front doors of Kaibara High School, Kyo found himself in a daze. He couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything, except…

_Him._

The buttons of his school uniform were all undone, exposing his creamy chest. His usual punk-like trinkets adorned his neck and wrists. His snowy-coloured hair was ruffled and easily seen. And his eyes, the colour of coal… they were coming closer… Haru was coming closer…

His dream-like state came to an abrupt end as he felt a pair of hands firmly pressed against his chest. He blinked furiously, looking up.

_Oh, shit. _Haru was right in front of him.

"What's gotten into you, kitty cat?" The oushi asked, but his tone was even. "Planning to take a vacation with the fairies?"

"Wanna bet?" Kyo shouted, desperately trying to keep his rebellious mask on. He clenched his fists, casting a glare at his love interest.

"Trying to pick a fight now, are you…?" Now White Haru was slowly fading away, the calmness of his voice eventually morphing into a challenging tone as Black Haru rose from the ashes. "Well you're gonna get one, pussy-cat!" He aimed a roundhouse kick at Kyo, who barely dodged it and used his right fist to give Haru a punch is the chest. The contact sent a pleasant shiver travelling down his spine, and he was so immersed by the texture of the other boy's soft skin that he was once again in a dreamy trance, snapping out of his reverie only when he was tossed violently to the ground. Seeing stars, he could make out the deafening cheers of the students surrounding the two of them. With a groan, he lifted his head from the ground, hoisting himself up using his left elbow. But Black Haru had lifted him by the scruff of his neck. If looks could kill, the neko would probably be a cold, lifeless heap in the oushi's arms.

"I have no idea what's gotten into you today," he hissed, "but I've won today. And somehow, I don't think that fight was very fair."

For once, Kyo kept his mouth shut, fearing that something embarrassing would slip if he opened it. Acting like a fool in front of Haru was one thing, but doing so in front of his Black side… Well, if you did anything ridiculous in front of Black Haru, you'd more than likely regret it later on.

Unfortunately, the list of ridiculous things included not giving him an answer when he expected one.

"If you were going to spend the day acting like some sappy, silent little ninny," he continued, _"why fight me?"_

"Just go away," Kyo muttered, at long last. "Go away and take your bullshit with you."

Black Haru cackled coldly at the pun. "Not until you give me answers, pussy cat."

"Fine!" The cat snapped. "I'll give you answers!"

And he leapt to his feet, dragging the ox away from the crime scene.

**A/N: Man… while writing the paragraph describing the transformation of White Haru to Black Haru, I had this crazy image of Edward Cullen suddenly going all Black-ish in front of the Cullens plus an Ebony Way-ish OC. Anyone read the Twilight fanfic 'Twila, Da Girl Who Was In Luv W/ A Vampir'? Well, Edward went 'Black' in the second chapter, 'JUST LIKE HOTSANHARU FROM FRUITY BASKET' While the idea of Edward having 'Black' and 'White' forms still cracks me up, I'm still wondering who the hell told the fanfic author about Fruits Basket! She butchered Haru's name and everything! D:**

**Random rant aside, I've decided to go with a pattern for the three guys' perspectives and chapters. Chapter 1 was Haru, Chapter 2 is Kyo, Chapter 3 will be Yuki, Chap. 4 back to Haru, and so on. So I hope you've enjoyed Chapter 2 of 'Three Boys and a Love Triangle!' J**

**Japanese Translations**

_Oushi _– cow/ox

_Neko _- cat

- **Pocky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So sorry for the long update! I kinda lost inspiration on this… Thank you for the reviews, faves and follows; I appreciate the attention this story's getting! XD**

**Disclaimer: Do you guys get the picture yet?**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hanajima Saki?"

"Present."

"Honda Tohru?"

"H-here!"

It wasn't normal for Yuki Sohma to space out during roll call. It just so happened to be the inappropriate time for that baka neko to be stuck in his head. He'd gotten used to unconsciously lusting after Kyo, but it didn't mean he liked it. It would never happen, and if it did and they merely started holding hands, Akito would explode. Not to mention, what would everyone else think? Tohru'd be overjoyed, that's for sure. But everyone else? Well, there was his fan club, for one; the many girls that made up said club were as vicious as Medusa, a bulldog and Akito combined. And then there was Kyo's own admirer, Kagura…

"Hmm, I wonder. Is Sohma Yuki here yet or still off in La La Land?"

Mayu's voice snapped the 'Prince' out of it. Guys sniggered while girls sighed, hoping the lucky person he was just daydreaming of were one of them. Tohru turned to him, a concerned look etched upon her features.

"Ah, Mayu-sensei, I apologise," he told her, perfecting his voice into the friendly tone that made girls faint. "I'm here."

The teacher glared at him anyway before looking back down at the roll and ticking his name off.

"Yo, rat. What's with you this morning?"

Yuki's heart leapt to his throat as he turned to the neko addressing him. The same neko who'd muttered something barely coherent earlier that morning. Something about Haru… making him act like a sissy? The same neko who lost to a brawl with Black Haru?

"What you should be asking _yourself, _stupid cat, is what was with _you _this morning?" He retorted.

_Breakfast… that brawl… Oh, Kami, no! _

What if… Kyo loved Haru!? What was with that green-eyed monster Yuki could feel within him? If he knew Kyo didn't love him back, why did he feel as though his whole world were slowly, but surely, crumbling around him?

"None of your damn business, damn rat!" Kyo snapped, but the bright blush on his face was unmistakeable.

* * *

"YUN-YUUUUN!"

Oh, great. The headache he now had had just gotten worse.

Kakeru Manabe appeared beside the nezumi, a wide grin spread across his face. "Come on, Yun-Yun, let's go to the Student Council room together!"

Yuki only sighed in annoyance. The Student Council room was exactly where he was heading, damnit!

As they walked, Kakeru was chatting aimlessly about his family, his girlfriend, the super-tough exam he'd just taken, among other things. Yuki only half-listened, just nodding or shaking his head whenever the dark-haired teen beside him asked a question.

Upon arriving at the Student Council room, they were greeted by Kimi screaming the nickname she and Kakeru had given Yuki and grinning at him. Nao sighed irritably, obviously wishing he were someplace else. And Machi was also present, which was a pleasant surprise, although she hardly spoke a word whenever she did appear.

"Good," he spoke up. "We're all here."

"Uh-huh!" Kimi nodded. "Kimi's here and ready!"

"We have to make preparations for this year's cultural festival, right Yun-Yun?" Kakeru piped up.

"Cultural…? Ah, yes, Manabe-san, I remember."

In truth, Yuki'd forgotten all about said event. Mainly because still to this day he couldn't think of a cultural festival without imagining himself in a rose-coloured dress with bows on the front. God forbid he'd have to dress as a girl again this year…And judging by the way Kyo taunted him for a week after the festival, he was sure it could happen again this year if he wore another dress.

Kyo… Could he really keep beating around the bush? Was he really going to cower behind a brick wall of denial forever? It'd been two months already; it should've been obvious by now that it wasn't just a brief crush. Fuck the legend, he was attracted to Kyo in some twisted way, whether he liked it or not.

Yes, he loved Kyo. Kyo was his. And he was going to tell him that - right when he got home.

"Yun-Yun?" Kakeru tapped the nezumi on the shoulder. "Are you listening? Kimi just got an awesome idea!"

"Hai, Kimi has!" Kimi squealed. "Kimi thinks we should have an island theme where we have stands of pineapples and coconut…"

The rest of the hyperactive girl's rambling of lost to Yuki as he mentally rehearsed what he was going to say to Kyo.

"Are you okay, Yun-Yun?" Kakeru asked as the two boys were grabbing their bags from their lockers to go home. "You seemed zoned out during today's meeting. Is something on your mind?"

Yuki sent him a sweet smile that got his fangirls in a frenzy. "Everything's fine, thank you Manabe-san."

But Kakeru gave him a mildly fierce look. "You know you can tell me if something's bothering you, right?"

"Of course." Yuki closed his locker and slung his backpack over his shoulders. Kakeru followed suit.

The corridors were quiet, which was of course typical if one stayed at Kaibara High after school. The two boys even sent Machi a slight wave as they passed her.

And then, the peacefulness was disrupted by a faint cry from one of the classrooms. It sounded like muffled shouting from nearby.

"Well, Yun-Yun," Kakeru began as Yuki stopped in his tracks, "you can check it out yourself if you want, but I have to go. Catch ya later!"

"See you tomorrow, Manabe-san," Yuki said politely.

Once Kakeru was gone, the rat stood in front of the classroom where the yelling seemed to be loudest. The noise had diminished now, but still, better safe than sorry.

Yuki pushed the door open – only to find Kyo and Haru, locked at the lips.

* * *

**A/N: I'm only up to book 16 as of now, so I apologise for any possible OOCness of the student council. **

**Japanese Translations**

_baka _– stupid (Come on, every anime fan should know that one!)

_kami - god_


End file.
